Hangman's NOOSE
Hangman's NOOSE is a multiplayer game in Grand Theft Auto IV, consisting of two to four players defending Kenny Petrovic from the National Office Of Security Enforcement (NOOSE) after he illegally flies into Francis International Airport. The mode is available only in ranked matches. Once the players spawn, the armored police begin to surround the area in a four to six star wanted level. Armored trucks containing about three NOOSE officers begin to arrive if the player remains in the starting point. The players make a minimum of $4500 if they complete Hangman's NOOSE on the Hard difficulty. Objective/Rules The objective of Hangman's NOOSE is to get Petrovic and all live players to the extraction point, a baseball field in Charge Island, before Petrovic or all the players are killed. Each player has three to five lives, depending on the difficulty, before they are taken out of the game to leave the surviving players a chance to win. There are some exceptions, though. For instance, Petrovic will keep himself housed in the jet until the area is mostly neutralized. The Annihilators at the other side of the runway will help greatly to the other players on the ground, if any. Also, all players must get to the extraction point, so it is wise to use one four-door vehicle such as the Annihilators to get everyone ''to the diamond at once. Also remember that Petrovic ''can ''die, so defend him and your team-mates at all costs! Walkthrough Four players Two players gain cover behind a box or row of boxes and begin shooting the NOOSE officers closing in on Petrovic's private jet. The other two sprint to a baggage carrier to the east of the starting point and floor it to the helicopters at the other side of the runway. Both players should get into separate helicopters, as there is insufficient room in a single chopper for all four players plus Petrovic. At this point, one of the airborne players can simply fly directly to the rally point, or, if they are accurate with the Annihilator's miniguns, can head to the jet to help clear out the NOOSE officers. Meanwhile the second player returns to the jet and collects Petrovic and the remaining players on the ground, before the entire group flies speedily to the rally point. Three players or less One player grabs the baggage carrier and makes their way to the Annihilator helicopters while the remaining player or players shoot down all forces approaching Petrovic. The player at the helicopters ditches the Airtug for the Annihilator and provides overhead cover back at the jets. The other ground infantry players neutralize the area with the minigun's help and then climb into the Annihilator Heli with Petrovic. Then land at the baseball diamond and Petrovic rewards them with money and a future tip to visit a bar. Rewards and Risks ''A minimum of; *$2500 (easy) *$3500 (medium) *$4500 (hard) More money can be collected by taking the NOOSE officers' money when they die. This is the QUICKEST way to rank up. No other game mode can compare to this in terms of ease, speed, and money made. If you pick up 500 extra dollars every time you play hard, then you make $5000 for about 5 minutes of work. You could easily make 500,000 in a matter of hours, and perhaps $1,000,000 in a day, already making you rank 8. That leaves you only $4 million more to get to rank 10. This money can be earned over the course of 2 weeks easily, compared to many people who spent months getting to rank 10 through regular means. Problems can arise, however, when playing with a team of inexperienced players who are either unaware of the presence of Annihilators or simply wish to reach the rally point by road. In this case you will often find yourself waiting at the goal for slower players to catch up. In this case, rather than standing around doing nothing, find the small pedestrian pathway that runs around the baseball field where you land and start killing the pedestrians there. Many of them carry substantial sums of money, and depending on how long the slower players take to reach the rally point you can add a further $2000-3000 to your cash winnings, increasing the rate at which you will rank up. Further problems include playing with people who intentionally kill Petrovic, themselves, or in Friendly Fire:ON matches, teammates. One very common group that cause problems are players on rank 10 who play Hangman's NOOSE simply to destroy the baggage cart, team kill, take Petrovic for a joy ride, or destroy the helicopter as it is flying towards the baseball field with a hand grenade. All of this may ruin the game. Players may get bugged and as a result, will make it harder to earn money and to rank up. Some players may have to send invites to the game for the trust of their friend(s) in order to complete Hangman's NOOSE without the above problem(s). It is recommended that the game is set to Friendly Fire:OFF so there is no team killing. Achievement To get the "Fly the Co-Op" achievement, players must beat the Rockstar Games developers' time of 2:32 as one of three requirements (Bomb Da Base II and Deal Breaker must also be completed within similar time restrictions). Category:Multiplayer in GTA IV Category:Missions in GTA IV